


Operation R.E.D.

by Phanlyn18



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phanlyn18/pseuds/Phanlyn18
Summary: For the most part, life is going lovely for Michael Mell and his friends after the infamous play that took place a little over a month ago.  But, when Michael gets squipped with an improved "Squip 2.0", the whole group now has to figure out how to deactivate it while also uncovering a scheme much bigger than they could ever imagine.





	1. Chapter 1

The day was just like any other for most people.  Earth was revolving.  Workers were working.  Shoppers were shopping.  Students were surviving the last few weeks till the holiday break.  Everything seemed normal.  Except for one man in New Jersey.  Anyone passing this man in the mall would have just thought he was Christmas shopping for a lady in his life as in his hands was a lady’s shoebox.  This was purposeful, as he didn’t want attention.  All his actions and movements were carefully planned out to seem natural.  But he wasn’t a shopper, nor did the shoebox contain shoes.

 

_ There.  That one. _

 

Next to the man, a blue figure appeared.  He was truly the mind behind the man.  The figure was pointing to a group of 3 teenagers in the food court.  ‘Which one?’ the man asks the figure, confused as to who was the target.

 

_ The one in the red hoodie.  Has a container of tic tacs on him along with a mountain dew slushie.  The probability of success is 97.4% _

 

The man nods to the blue figure and follows his instruction, letting the figure take control.

* * *

 

Christine turns out to be dorkier than Jeremy.  Michael thought that never to be possible, but lo and behold here they were with Christine casually being a straw walrus for the duration of their lunch.  He deems her perfect for Jeremy.  But, there is one problem that Michael and everyone else has noticed.  The two have never been on an actual date that was just the two of them.  They go out, but they always drag at least one or two of their friends with them.  Just like today.  Jeremy has been planning on going to Star Wars all week, making it a ‘date’ with Christine and Michael who was the only other one who could come.  All the rest of their friends had respectfully declined, saying they were too busy.  But being busy was all part of their plan.

 

Michael loved Jeremy and Christine was growing on him as well, but like the rest, he feels like their opposition to an actual date is getting ridiculous.

 

“...so then I was backstage with some mystery baguette and no mustache while there was a minute left before my cue!” Straw Walrus Christine laughs while she tells a story of an interesting play she was in during middle school.  Both Jeremy and Michael laugh along, even though Michael was barely paying attention.  These ‘dates’ were the epitome of third wheeling.  Jeremy looks at Christine, “You could have pretended the baguette was your mustache!  Michael did something like that back in freshman year when we accidentally ended up backstage at the Weird Al concert!”  Michael jumps at the sound of his name, “Huh?” Jeremy and Christine looked at him expectantly.   _What did Jeremy say before my name again?_ He quietly thinks. _OH YEAH, MUSTACHE!_  Michael starts to laugh, “Oh yeah!  We were lost and almost arrested for breaking in backstage, so I acted crazy while thinking a french fry I found on the ground was my long lost mustache.  They ended up taking pity on us.”

 

Christine laughs so hard, the straws fall out of her mouth, “That's genius!  Maybe one day we all can go to a concert and actually purposely sneak backstage!” Jeremy jumps in his chair in excitement, “Or maybe even a musical!  Wouldn’t be cool to see the backstage of Wicked?” And Michael spaces out again.  He grabs his phone out of his pocket to see no notifications.  Not even a text.   _ I swear if Jake doesn’t call soon, I am forcing him to come with me to the dork's dinner next week. _ It seemed that all that Michael had to do was think about revenge on Jake when his phone started playing the Tetris theme and Jake’s face appeared on the screen.  Both Jeremy and Christine stop to look at the phone.  He smiles at them before answering, “Hey Jake, what’s up?”  Jake takes a deep breath before yelling, “RICH’S SQUIP TURNED ON AGAIN DUDE!  HE’S FREAKING OUT!  WE NEED SOME OF THAT MOUNTAIN DEW RED RIGHT NOW!” In the background, Michael can hear Rich pretend screaming while laughing at the same time.  Michael sighs, trying not to crack a smile as he sees his friends’ confused faces, “Hey Jake calm down dude.  Look I will be over in 10 minutes.  Just keep Rich there and don’t let it know I am coming.  Oh, and be prepared to hold Rich down!” Michael can see Jeremy’s face go slightly pale.  He feels guilty at the sight of it.  Out of all of their “Squip Squad,” Jeremy is the most uncomfortable with discussion or jokes about the Squip.

 

“Will do!  I will try my best!” Jake continues while Rich yells in the background, “JAKE STOP LYING I WOULD WILLINGLY LET YOU PIN ME ANY-” Michael quickly hangs up the phone.  He doesn’t want to know what Rich fantasizes about.  Jeremy, still a bit pale in the face, is watching Michael carefully, “I-Is everything okay?” Christine quickly goes to hold Jeremy’s hand once he starts stuttering.  Michael smiles at the both of them, “Yeah, just Rich accidentally reactivated his Squip by not realizing the punch he was drinking had Mountain Dew in it,” he continues their little storyline, “Jake is currently watching him as I go get some Mountain Dew Red.” Christine nods and stands up, “Well, let us come with you!  We want to make sure Rich is going to be okay.” Shit.  Michael wasn’t expecting Christine wanting to come with.  But, in hindsight, he really should have.  “NO!” Michael quick says while standing.  Jeremy notices this and raises an eyebrow.  He no longer looked uncomfortable or worryingly pale.

 

One thing about Jeremy and Michael’s friendship, neither of the two can really lie to each other.  The other knows when one is lying instantly.  That’s why Michael was surprised he lasted this long without Jeremy calling him out.  “I mean…” Michael quickly backtracks, “You two have been planning on going to Star Wars for a while now!  I can always go see it some other time!  Plus by the sound of Jake’s voice, he really didn’t want this spreading around the group.” Jeremy glares at Michael.  He is found out.  “So… you are going to help Rich?  And ditching us at the movie?  Right this very moment?” Jeremy asks him, his voice was knowing.  Michael nods and quickly grabs his slushie, “Yep!  Gotta blast!” Before either Christine or Jeremy could say anything else, Michael ran away.

 

Michael stops running once he is near the entrance.  The feeling that he was being followed lingered with him.  He quickly looks back to find no one.  A smile forces its way onto his face.  Finally, Jeremy and Christine were going on an actual date.  Somehow, their plan worked.  Looking at his phone, Michael notices a text from Jeremy;

 

_ From: Jeremy :) _

_ MICHAEL MELL YOU FUCKER YOU LIED! _

 

_ To: Jeremy :) _

_ Hey, you two wanted a date.  All of us wanted to stop being awkward third wheels.  Have fun! ;) _

 

_ To: Jeremy :) _

_ OH!  And use protection! ;) _

 

_ From: Jeremy :) _

_ I hate you. _

 

With a small laugh, Michael slips his phone into his pocket.  He takes a deep breath and uses the moment to lean against the wall and relax.  The taste of nasty onions from lunch lingered in his mouth.  He concludes he is never sharing nachos with Jeremy again; he has concluded this every single time in the past after he shared nachos with his friend.  The tic tacs in his pocket rattle as Michael grabs them.  He is about to pop one in before a man approaches him out of nowhere.

 

The man was slightly taller than Michael and stood with a slightly familiar but unsettling confidence that he couldn’t quite place.  “Hello, sorry to bother you,” the man apologizes as he sticks out his hand.  His voice also had a steady unnatural confidence.  Red flags started appearing around him but Michael couldn’t figure out why.  The man continues, “I couldn’t help but notice you had some tic tacs on you!  I am late for a date right now and didn’t get time brush my teeth after my lunch.  Will you be so kind as to share a few?” Tic tacs?  The dude appeared before him for tic tacs?  Well, could have been worse.  Michael quietly nods and hands the man the container.  “Thank you very much!” The man smiles back as he puts his hand on the opening to grab some.  He eats the mints as he gives the container back to Michael.  Their hands touched.  A sharp shock went through Michael.  The flags keep coming.  Everything about this dude was off in a really weird way.  But for some reason, none of the dots were connecting.  The man walks away after returning the mints.  By that point, most of the red flags disappear.  But, Michael is still on edge as he pours a couple mints into his hand and throws them into his mouth.

 

After the tic tac man incident, Michael decides to leave the mall.  He steps out into the chill December air and takes a drink of his remaining slushy.  The taste of mint and Mountain Dew mixing together unpleasantly.  “Mint and Mountain Dew should never go together,” Michael mumbles to himself as he gets into his car, “I gotta make sure Jeremy-” He stops his own statement as he realizes.  Jeremy has tasted mint and Mountain Dew before.

 

The Squip was minty.

The Squip provided unnatural confidence.

The Squip shocked his victims.

 

Michael’s breath quickens as the picture is painted in his head.   _ No… _ he thinks to himself  _ That man might of been Squipped, but I am not.  I still have the 100 bucks in my wallet.  I never bought any demonic tic tac!   _ Michael manages to calm himself down enough to drive.  In fact, his worry is almost all the way gone halfway home.  But a little shock makes him quickly pull over.

 

**_Calibration in progress… Please excuse some mild discomfort._ **

 

Michael had no time to react before what felt like a million mild shocks flared all over his body.  “AH!” Michael screams and rests his head on his steering wheel.  

 

**_Access procedure commencing…_ **

 

Eyes closed.  Hands clenched.  All he could do was wince and scream with the ‘discomfort’  Then, after a minute, it all stopped.

 

**_Access procedure complete!_ **

 

In the passenger’s seat of his car appears a light blue holographic figure.  Michael’s eyes widen as the figure takes form into Keanu Reeves.

 

**_Michael Mell, welcome to you Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor 2.0.  Your Squip 2.0._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Be More Chill fic! I fell into the trashcan like last month or so and have had trouble getting out of it since so HERE WE ARE!
> 
> Just a little note, there will be some possibly triggering topics discussed (but for the most part it's just in one chapter) so I will place some warnings in the author's note at the beginning of chapters that it applies to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this REALLY long chapter because who needs consistency when it comes to chapter lengths?

“2.0?!” Michael yells as he still looks in shock at the tic tac computer, “What the fuck does that mean?!” The Squip smiles proudly,  **_Well, I am the improved model.  The previous model that you seem familiar with is 1.7.  My creator is always trying to improve his technology._ ** Michael glares at the Keanu imposter, “Improved huh?  But you still activated with Mountain Dew.” A huge smile forces its way onto his face, “Which means Mountain Dew Red shuts you off!”  The Squip quickly loses its smile.   **_Well um… I would assume so.  But it’s not that-_ **  Michael quickly cuts it off, “Perfect!  Right as we get home, you are getting deactivated got it?!”  With this comforting hope, he shifts out of park continues driving home.  The Squip tries to explain,  **_Michael, your plan has a few-_ ** Nope, Michael isn’t dealing with this shit.  “Shut it.  No more talking.  We are almost home.”

 

When he gets home, Michael practically falls down the stairs to his room and throws open the mini fridge.  But, he discovers that the right side of the bottom shelf was empty.  The small bottles of salvation that were supposed to be there had vanished.   **_I was trying to say this in your automobile._ ** The Squip says as it sits on top of the mini-fridge.   **_According to your memory, two days ago you ran out of Mountain Dew Red.  I have it right here for you._ ** Before Michael could do anything else, everything went blurry before clearing into a memory.

 

_ “Michael, can I have this last Mountain Dew Red?” Jeremy asked as he grabbed the last red bottle. “Did it come back?” Michael asked quickly.  He stood up from his beanbag and quickly started to make his way over.  Jeremy immediately shook his head, “No.  Just the faint glitchy voice that sometimes appears.  But drinking it makes me feel better.”  Michael relaxed and nodded.  He pulled their beanbags as close together as possible before he sat back down.  Jeremy came and carefully sat down next to him while speaking, “Thanks.” He leans against Michael’s side as he starts drinking the soda.  “No problem.  Just make sure you include the cash prize with my ‘Best Friend of the Year’ award!” Michael laughs as Jeremy digs into his pocket and throws 3 pennies at him while humming the Mario Level Complete tune. _

 

The memory fades.  The Squip looks curiously at Michael as if he was trying to read him,  **_Jeremy drank your last one.  You two are very close according to my data.  96.5% Platonic compatibility.  Used to be 100% before he received a Squip._ ** “Don’t you even think about messing with him!” Michael hisses at the computer before he could even stop himself.  The Squip keeps staring at him for a couple moments.  Then it stands up, off of the mini fridge, and addresses him.   **_I am not programmed to disturb Jeremy.  I am not programmed to do anything I am not supposed to._ ** Michael glares at the holograph, “What are you supposed to do then?” Before the Squip could answer, its head whips around towards the upstairs.  The faint sound of the doorbell came a few seconds later.   **_One of your friends is at the door.  By observing the home security camera and cross-referencing with your face recognition, it seems to be Christine Canigula._ ** Michael looks at the Squip and whispers, “This isn’t over.” he starts running up the stairs while yelling, “COMING!”

 

As the Squip said, behind the door was Christine.  She looked upset.  “Hey Christine, what’s wrong?” Michael asks as he checks his phone for the time.  4:45.  The movie was supposed to start at 3:30, and that is with the half an hour long previews that are a staple of any decent movie theater. “The movie shouldn’t be over already should it?” Christine nods, “Um… yeah.  May I come in?” Michael raises an eyebrow before nodding, “Of course.  Come on in.” Christine comes in.  The Squip goes over to her side and starts looking her over like it was scanning her.  Michael glares at it while thinking,  _ Step away right now blue mother fucker.   _ The Squip quietly nods and disappears.  Christine quietly clears her throat and says, “You look mad.  I-I could come back another time.” Michael takes a deep breath and shakes his head, quickly trying to think of a good lie, “No it's okay.  Just saw... a fly!  Thought I got rid of it like 5 minutes ago.  Anyways, tell me what's wrong.  You look upset.”

 

Christine nods and sits on the couch.  Her hands are tangled together in her lap, bouncing slightly as her foot tapped.  “Um… yeah.  Jeremy and I sorta… um… well… like we didn’t fight or anything it’s just… wetriedlikebeingonadateandsuchandIdon’tknowwhatIwasthinkingbut-” Christine starts talking too fast for even the Squip to keep up with.   **_Christine is speaking faster than I can calculate.  How do you humans even achieve that?_ **  “Woah woah slow down!” Michael loudly interrupts her as he sits down.  Christine stops.  Her attention is drawn down to the hands in her lap.  A moment later, she takes a deep breath and slowly explains, “I…. during the movie I…. kissed Jeremy.” Michael’s eyes went wide.  Why was this a bad thing?  Jeremy has been pinning after Christine forever!  “... We both then felt a bit repulsed and I ran out of the theater.” Christine finishes and looks at Michael.  How the hell was he supposed to respond to that?  A bit of guilt bubbles in the pit of his stomach.  He was responsible for the two going to the movie alone.  Michael carefully responds, “Okay… this sounds pretty bad.  But like… how do you know Jeremy was repulsed?” She stands up and starts pacing as she voices her thoughts, “Because he looked so disappointed and disgusted at the same time right after the kiss!  And I can’t blame him since I sorta felt the same.  But I don’t understand why!  I like Jeremy.  He is so nice and caring and actually listens to me which that is a rare specimen considering back in 2nd grade my teacher told me that nobody else really cared when I shared about my community theater experiences during morning sharing and it kinda stuck but I don’t even know why I ever-” Christine stops herself and looks at Michael, “Sorry.  Got on a slight ramble didn’t I?” He nods and chuckles quietly, “Yeah.  But this is a ramble safe household.  God knows how many times Jeremy has ended up on a pointless ramble while talking with me.  Besides, rambling calls for some drinks and snacks.  Want anything?”

 

15 minutes later, the coffee table is littered with chips, cookies, and Crystal Pepsi, which Christine had the pleasure to try for the very first time.  “Hmm… it's… just like regular Pepsi?” She questions after having one sip.  Michael excitedly nods, “I know!  But it’s clear!  It’s so cool!”   **_Michael, I am concerned you do not have a clear understanding of what the word “cool” means._ **  The Squip advises as it looks at the table full of junk food,  **_Even if you are using the slang definition, I do not understand how a caffeinated drink can be described as cool._ ** Michael ignores the Squip and the urge to roll his eyes by taking a big gulp of the clear soda.  “So Christine,” He says after swallowing the sugar, “What do you want to do about Jeremy?” Christine grabs a cookie before answering, “I honestly don’t know.  Like, I don’t want things to be awkward but I feel like it’s going to be awkward no matter what.”  She had a point.  If Michael knew anything about Jeremy, it would be how awkward he is.  He is gonna be a stuttering mess when Christine tries to speak to him again.  Michael sighs before saying “Well, this is really only something you can figure out with Jeremy.  But what I would recommend is to start the conversation and just ask him questions until he stops stuttering and can actually talk as well.  As for what you guys do after you talk, maybe just take it slower?  Like you guys seemed to be just fine before the kiss.  If you guys aren’t ready for that stuff, don’t do it.”

 

Christine looks at Michael with a small smile, “I know.  I thought about that a bit.  It just seemed like we need to go that far already and we should be able to be like… a romantic like couple.” Michael shrugs, “Everybody is different.  Besides, some of the fault goes on Rich, Jake, and I.  We made the plan to force you guys to be alone on your date.” Christine takes a handful of chips as she replies, “It’s okay.  Everything was actually going well by ourselves before the kiss.  I will accept these snacks as forgiveness.”  They both share a laugh.  The more he hangs out with Christine, the more Michael can see why Jeremy likes her.  “Thanks for the advice Michael.” Christine thanks him.  He smiles in reply.  Before anything else can be said, there was a knock on the door.  Turning towards it, Michael sees the Squip peeking out of the peephole.   **_It’s Jeremy.  Should I unlock your door for him?_ ** Michael sighs and mumbles, “No, never mess with my locks that's just creepy...” Christine looks at Michael, “Um… who are you talking to?” Michael jumps slightly before recovering, “Oh!  Just mumbling to myself.  Pretty sure that’s Jeremy.  I will go let him-” Christine looks freaked and violently shakes her head.  Michael is surprised she doesn’t get whiplash. “Oh um… please don’t tell him I was here!  I just… I rather not face him right now…” She pleads.   **_Why would she not just talk to him now?  Would that not eliminate most of her worries?_ **  The Squip asks, adjusting its holographic coat.  Michael imagines a big middle finger flipping the computer off.  It seemed to get the message as it disappears.  He turns his focus back to Christine.  “I won’t tell him,” He whispers.  Christine looks at him directly and holds out her pinky, “Promise?”  He nods, linking her pinky with his own, “I promise.  The back door is through the kitchen.” Michael directs Christine.  She smiles as bright as a phone at midnight.  “Thank you so much Michael!  See you later!” She proceeds to run out just as Jeremy was letting himself in.

 

“You should really move that spare key,” Jeremy points out as he walks in, “But really dude?  You were in the living room and didn’t answer me?” Michael shrugs, “Sorry, was a bit distracted.  Rich called me to ask how the mall went and I was trying to hang up before he started talking about how he figured out how to use Jake’s crutches as stilts.”  **_Why don’t you just tell him you were talking to Christine?  My calculations conclude that telling him would result in an 86.3% chance of a positive outcome._ ** The Squip says as he appears next to Jeremy.  Michael glares at it.   _ I promised Christine and I don’t want to take your advice in any form.   _ The Squip sighs,  **_Why do I even try to understand humans?  Also, you should maybe stop glaring at me because Jeremy is getting suspicious.  48.7% chance he suspects my existence._ **  Michael quickly looks towards Jeremy, who looked worried, “D-Dude… what were you glaring at?” The fly lie isn’t going to work with Jeremy.  Michael fidgets with the soft sleeve of his hoodie as he casually says, “Just thought I saw something weird on the wall.  Anyways!  Tell me about the Christine business over some video games?”

 

Jeremy and Michael don’t speak to each other as they set up Apocalypse of the Damned.  But the silence is comfortable.  Even the Squip was silent, but it still lingered.  Every couple of minutes, Michael would glance over at it wandering around the basement.  However, once the game is set up, the glowing Keanu quickly disappears.  He doesn’t know if he should be worried, but he was definitely relieved.  Jeremy leans down in his beanbag, waiting.  “So, how did things go with Christine?” Michael asks as he sits on his own beanbag, pretending as if he didn’t already know.  Jeremy sighs and moves in his beanbag, making a little crackling noise.  Then, everything is quiet except for the game soft 8-bit soundtrack.  “I… I kissed Christine and it wasn’t… good.” Jeremy finally speaks up, “Like, I like Christine!  I have been dreaming of this for months!  And then it finally happens and it was… like it wasn’t horrible but…” Time for Michael to step in to help, “Disappointing?  You feel like there should have been a spark but there wasn’t and now you are both unsure as to what the fuck you are doing?” Jeremy looks at Michael slightly surprised, but also relaxed, “Yeah.  That.  Exactly actually.”  Michael rolls his eyes slightly, “Dude, good step by not running away when I ditched you two.  That’s progress!  Just take it slower now, you don’t need to jump right into the bedroom.  It doesn’t have to be complicated.”

 

**_But it does._ ** The Squip returns, seating himself right in between Jeremy and Michael.   **_See, you humans are making this more complicated than it is,_ ** the Squip states,  **_Christine’s and Jeremy’s platonic compatibility is at a high 92.8%.  But their romantic compatibility isn’t even comparable at only 31.3%._ ** Michael rolls his eyes before sighing, “What the fuck would you know about relationships?” He only realizes he said that aloud when he notices Jeremy look very confused while the glowing Keanu facepalmed.  An embarrassed blush burns onto his cheeks.   **_You need to pay attention Michael._ **  At the same time the Squip started nagging Michael, Jeremy questions Michael, “What do you mean I don’t know about relationships!?  I know a bit about them!” The Squip shakes his head while he gets up.   **_Just, be quiet and give me one moment._ ** Michael tries his hardest not to glare at the computer.  It was really pissing him off.  He needed to find some more Mountain Dew Red somewhere.  Michael was about to ignore the tic tac and try changing the topic, but then Jeremy’s phone rang.

 

Jeremy picks it up, looking concerned once he sees the screen.  He quietly mutters, “What the fuck?”  before turning the phone towards Michael.  Where the phone number would usually be displayed, it just said: “Pick up now.”  There was no decline option either.  Michael takes a glance at the Squip.  In its glowing holographic hand was a cell phone in the same style.  Both were pressed up against his ear.  He looks at Michael and makes circles with his other hand towards Jeremy’s phone.  Michael buries his head in his hands as he addresses Jeremy, “Put it on speaker.”

 

With mild caution, Jeremy does as Michael says.  “ **_Hello Jeremy!_ ** ” The voice comes out of the phone loud and clear, almost as loud and clear as Jeremy’s scream is.  Michael bites his lip as Jeremy recovers and looks at him.  Now, he has had the pleasure of seeing Jeremy Heere pissed off plenty of times.  It isn’t a sight he is wishing to repeat often.  “YOU GOT A FUCKING SQUIP!?” Jeremy roars making the glowing computer look terrified, which was apparently possible.  Michael stays calm, “I didn’t ‘get’ him.  Some weird dude borrowed my tic tacs and somehow slipped one in there.  Let’s just stay calm.” Jeremy frowns and glares at the phone before looking back to his friend, “Oh yes, that makes this situation so much better.  Some guy is just giving evil supercomputers out and you have one now but yeah sure let’s just be calm and not do a single thing about this!  Sounds like the PERFECT solution to me!” Michael rolls his eyes, “Jeremy, it will be okay.  I am going to order some Mountain Dew Red tonight and go on a Squip Massacre.  Everything will be okay.”  Before Jeremy has the time to argue, the Squip beats him to it, “ **_First, massacre is not the best word to portray how you want to deactivate every Squip in the state of New Jersey.  I would recommend the phrase ‘Wide Scale Squip Shut Down’ to properly state that you are planning on deactivating, not trying to actually murder a piece of technology._ ** ”  Michael rolls his eyes and looks directly to where the Squip stood, causing Jeremy to also look in the same direction.  The Squip continues, “ **_Second, you can not deactivate me or any Squip 2.0 with Mountain Dew Red currently._ ** ”

 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WE CAN’T DEACTIVATE YOU!?” Both Michael and Jeremy scream at the same time.  The Squip jumped a good 4 feet at that.  It quickly backtracks, “ **_Both of you need to take deep breaths and calm your heart rates.  Michael your heart rate is currently coming in at 103 beats per minute, well above your usual 85 beats per minute.  Meanwhile, Jeremy you physically look like you are in a similar situation._ ** ”  Jeremy glares at the space where the Squip should be.  He manages to stare just a few inches to the left of the glowing figure, “And we need you to be deactivated.  But we all don't get what we need and want apparently!”  Michael takes a deep breath.  Sadly, the tic tac was right, he did need to calm down at least a little.  He then looks at the glowing Keanu and questions it, “So why can’t we deactivate you?”

 

The Squip just shrugs before answering, “ **_I am not exactly sure.  The code that activates the shut down when you drink Mountain Dew Red is inactive and locked in a folder I have no current access to.  If you drink it, nothing is going to happen currently except for an error message appearing for me because the code is missing._ ** ”  Jeremy frowns and looks to Michael, “What are we going to do then?” For once, Michael really doesn’t have the answer.  This clearly something they haven’t dealt with before.  The Squip tries saying something, but both of the boys ignore it as Michael speaks, “Well… um… there has to be someone who can access the folder.  It’s a computer just like any other basically.”  Jeremy nods while taking a sharp breath.  He flops onto his beanbag, squeezes his eyes shut, and lets out a sigh.  His hands find the way to his head and stay there.  “Jeremy?” Michael asks Jeremy.  While focusing on Jeremy, he almost doesn’t notice the Squip disappearing from his line of sight.  The call on Jeremy’s phone ends just as it disappears.

 

Jeremy doesn’t vocally reply to Michael, instead, he just points to his head.  Ever since the Squip was deactivated, Jeremy would sometimes get extreme migraines that he knows is because of the Squip.  The others, except Christine, also got them as well.  However, Rich’s were the only ones comparable to Jeremy’s.  None of them knew why or how, even though they all had their own theories.  The only positive thing about the migraines was that they only lasted for about 30 minutes to an hour before disappearing for at least a week.  That has to be what is happening right now.  “I will turn the lights off,” Michael says as he stands up and runs over to the light switch.  Once it was completely dark in the basement, Jeremy lets out a small sigh of relief.  Michael blindly makes his way back over to his friend and sits next to him quietly.  There really wasn’t much more he could do other than be by Jeremy’s side.  So, instead of just staring at his friend for the whole time, he grabs out his 3DS.  Turning it onto the lowest brightness setting possible, Michael continues playing his Pokemon game.

 

Whitney’s Miltank was so close to being defeated when a blue glow filled the room, distracting Michael and making him click the ghost move that did nothing to the Miltank that was now healing itself.  “SHIT!” Michael yells, making Jeremy groan.  Guilt immediately replaced his frustration and he apologized in a whisper, “Sorry Jeremy.  Didn’t mean to yell.  Would you like to use my headphones?”  Jeremy nods slowly.  As Michael gets up to grab the headphones, he turns to the source of the light.  He gasps and freezes.  It was the Squip, but it didn’t look like Keanu Reeves anymore.  Instead, standing in front of Michael was a glowing blue holographic version of his best friend.  The same best friend currently curled up in his beanbag, trying not to die.  Before Michael could say anything, the Squip answers,  **_I switched out of my default form into a form my data says you will most likely be willing to listen and pay attention to._ ** Michael was speechless.  Its voice was exactly like Jeremy’s.

 

**_Michael, the reason I want you to listen to me is because I want to help you.  I am not programmed to hurt you._ ** The Squip says as it walks over to where the real Jeremy was curled up.  If it wasn’t holographic and all blue, Michael wouldn’t be able to tell the two apart.   **_I am not programmed to hurt any of your friends either, including Jeremy here._ **  The Squip places it’s hand on Jeremy’s head.  “Don’t touch him!” Michael yells before he even realizes what he is doing.  Jeremy groans and curls up more.  The Squip frowns slightly and takes its hand off of Jeremy.  “Michael…” Jeremy whispers.  Wait, that was real Jeremy, right?  Michael feels just a bit confused but realizes it has to be Jeremy.  “Sorry,” Michael quietly apologizes, “I’m grabbing those headphones for you.”  The Squip watches as he grabs his white headphones and gently helps Jeremy put them on.  All the world around Jeremy because significantly quieter, making him relax slightly.

 

Once Jeremy was taken care of, Michael proceeds to glare at the Squip and thinks to it, still not wanting to be too loud,  _ What the fuck do you want me to listen to then?  How are you going to help me?   _ The Squip sits next to Michael before replying,  **_Squips are programmed to help our hosts.  All I want to do is help you achieve your greatest desire.  Currently, your greatest desire seems to be to get rid of me.  While I do not see this as a good desire, I am required to help you with it Michael._ ** Michael can’t get the past the fact the Squip was Jeremy.  He trusts Jeremy.  He always listens to Jeremy.  Because of that, part of him naturally wants to believe the Squip.  But he knows how untrustworthy they are.  How horrible they are.   **_I promise I am not horrible Michael._ **  The Squip interrupts Michael’s thoughts,  **_What I was doing there with Jeremy was actually trying to help him.  However, the remains of the Squip in his brain are damaged.  It did not properly shut down, leaving some glitches in Jeremy’s brain, causing the migraines.  There is nothing I can do there._ ** The guilt from earlier came seeping back in.  This Squip was trying to help Jeremy?  Then Michael yelled at it unnecessarily, not helping Jeremy in the slightest.  But then again, can he trust this Squip?   **_I can not force you to trust me Michael,_ ** it informs him,  **_but I promise, I will help you in every way I can to access this folder and then leave you to deactivate me._ **  This was a computer.  Can computers lie and break promises?   _ Fine,  _ Michael agrees,  _ but as soon as that folder is opened and the code is back, you are gone.   _ The Squip smiles,  **_Deal._ **

 

About half an hour later, Jeremy finally sits up on his beanbag and takes off the headphones.  Michael immediately looks his way once he sits up, “Hey.  How’s the head?” Jeremy nods and hands Michael back his headphones as he answers, “Good.  Don’t feel like someone keeps shooting me through the head.” Michael smiles as he puts his headphones over by his bed and picks up their game controllers.  He tosses one gently to Jeremy, who barely catches it.  The room was now being filled with the light from the TV and Apocalypse of the Damned.  “Ready to finally get past level 12?” Michael says as he flops back onto his comfy beanbag.  Jeremy nods silently.  Something was still bothering him.  

  
**_Michael, you need to talk with him._ ** The Squip appears and sits right next to Jeremy, kinda messing with Michael’s brain with the doubles.   _ You be quiet and do not-  _ Michael’s own thought was interrupted by Jeremy himself, “Sorry, just was thinking.  Lost in my thoughts.  Today has been a more eventful day than I was expecting you know?”  Michael nods and opens his arms.  Jeremy smiles slightly and leans into Michael, hugging him.  “Thanks Michael,” Jeremy sighs and relaxes.  Michael smiles, “No problem Jeremy.  I am going to say though that you shouldn’t worry about this whole Squip thing right now.  I am figuring it out and have a plan.”  His friend glances up at him, not convinced.  “I promise!” Michael says with a smile, “This Squip is gonna be gone before you can say Super Quick Unit… whatever the full name is!” The Squip stands over the boys, looking down at them,  **_Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor 2.0.  And realistically, that only takes you about 4.22 seconds to say and this situation is going to take much longer than 4.22 seconds to sort out Michael._ ** Michael looks up at it, flips it off, and says out loud, “It’s an expression.  You are going to learn a lot of them as well as the definition of ‘smartass’ during your stay at the Hotel Mell.” Jeremy couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, “Okay, I trust you Michael.  But can I stay over tonight?” Michael looks at his friend, “No.  You can’t.  In fact, I am asking you take the drawer of your pajamas you have here to be taken out and thrown into the nearest river because spontaneous slumber parties are not allowed!” Jeremy laughs and rolls his eyes as he picks up his phone, “I’ll call my dad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not have an upload schedule so these updates are probably going to be kinda random especially when I get busy with my own life and such. But I will try not to disappear for like 6 months without an update.


	3. Chapter 3

The night went just like any other spontaneous sleepover in Michael’s basement went.  The two friends played video games until about 4 AM when they finally crashed in their beanbags after finishing a round of Mario Kart.  Throughout the night, the topics of the Squip and what happened with Christine at the movie were forgotten for the most part.  Except the Squip itself deciding to be a bit chatty the whole night.  It started with nagging advice like **_You shouldn’t put off your responsibilities with these video games Michael._ ** And **_It is getting rather late Michael.  You humans need sleep do you not?_ ** However, after realizing he wasn’t listening to its suggestions, it switched to just asking innocent questions about what they were doing.  Like **_Why are you two animated cups?_ ** Or **_What is a Bandicoot doing fighting against an alien looking scientist?  Is this a statement or metaphor on extinction and human development in the natural world?_ ** And **_What’s the point of having all the different characters if none of them provide anything advantages to assist you in the race?_ **  It was actually starting to get entertaining as it was approaching later in the night, especially since the Squip still had Jeremy’s voice.

 

Now, Michael was waking up to the smell of bacon and eggs from upstairs and his phone ringing right next to his ear.  His glasses must have fallen off sometime during the night as everything was blurry; everything except the glowing figure beside him.   **_Morning Michael.  I am actually surprised you awoke before noon._ ** The Squip says, looking more lively than the actual sleeping Jeremy.   **_After reviewing data from previous video game sleepovers, your average time of naturally waking up is about 12:27 pm.  10:14 am would be an extreme outlier.  Anyways, Brooke is calling you._ ** Michael blinks and searches blindly for his vibrating phone.  He squints just enough to see the accept button to press it.  “Hello?” A bubbly voice blasts Michael’s eardrums through the phone, “Michael!  Finally got a hold of you!  Good morning!” Michael pulls the phone away from his ear slightly before answering, “Morning Brooke.  Just woke up.  Why are you calling me?” Brooke is a nice girl.  She reminds Michael of a teenage Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls.  She is usually very bubbly and cheery, even when getting blown up by a blue shell in Mario Kart after finally getting first.  But, persistent bubbliness is not something Michael is prepared to deal with in less than 10 minutes after he woke up.

 

“Oh!  I am having a little snow and hot chocolate party because of all the snow we got last night!  Everyone is coming.  Well, except Jeremy because I can’t get a hold of him.” Brooke explains.  Wait, it snowed?  Being in the basement all night, Michael hadn’t even noticed.  “Oh… um yeah!  I can be there.  And I will drag Mr. Sleeping Beauty here with me.” Brooke laughs and there is a voice in the background, Michael thinks its Jenna’s, “You owe me 5 bucks!  Told you they were probably together!” Brooke stops completely laughing enough to reply with just a slight giggle, “Thanks Michael!  Also, wear warm clothes as this snow is totally getting played in!  See ya both later!” She then hangs up the phone.

 

Michael carefully looks around for his glasses.  He eventually finds them leaning against Jeremy’s head.  Without waking Jeremy up, he grabs them and puts them on.  Now with the ability of sight, he looks around at the mess they made.  A couple half-empty bags of chips laid scattered around them.  Oreos spilled all over the table.  There were a few cans of coke laying beside their beanbags.  Beside him, Jeremy was snoring and mumbling incoherently in his sleep.  He was curled up on his beanbag with his head spilling over onto Michael’s beanbag.  His light brown hair was a complete mess.  Small movements could be seen behind his closed eyelids.  Michael wonders what he could be dreaming about.   **_I could try using the leftover parts of Jeremy’s Squip to see what he is dreaming about._ **  The Squip offers, glancing down at the sleeping boy.  Michael rolls his eyes at the computer, “You have no idea about boundaries do you?”  It frowns slightly, **_But of course I do Michael.  A boundary is defined as a line that marks the limits of an area.  But I am unsure how this connects with the idea of viewing what your friend is dreaming about._ ** Michael sighs and stands up, “Just… don’t invade people’s dreams.”

 

 **_Does this include your dreams?_ ** The Squip asks, **_Because I have already reviewed and analyzed all your dreams during your sleep cycle during the night._ **  Michael sighs and rolls his eyes, “I give you those, I don't remember them anyways.” He stands up and walks over to his mirror.  His hair was a mess and sticking up everywhere.  Artificial cheese dust surrounded his mouth.  He really needed a shower.   **_Your dreams last night were actually pretty interesting Michael._ **  The computer Jeremy appeared right behind Michael, **_Especially one.  I do not know how you can not remember it!_ **

 

Michael continues to the bathroom with a towel.  He tells the Squip, “Tend to not remember dreams often at all.  Now can you give me some peace?  I rather not have an image of my best friend watching as I shower.”  The Squip frowns slightly before snapping its fingers and disappearing.  Michael lets out a sigh as peels off his pajamas and steps into the warm stream.  Everything was quiet except for the rush of the shower.  It was calming.  He closes his eyes as he starts gently washing his hair.  His fingers carefully work out the tangles with shampoo.  Everything was going perfectly fine and normal until the scene of the high school auditorium starts appearing behind his closed eyes.   **_Yes I know you want to be alone for your shower,_ ** The Squip says, **_But I think you should see this dream you had last night._ **  Before Michael could say anything else, the scene started.

 

_The spotlights were blinding.  All Michael could see in front of him at the center of the stage were two silhouettes.  One was short and wearing a dress while the other was tall and wearing casual clothes.  They stood with only inches separating them.  Behind the tall one stood a Squip.  It had blue chains in its hands, one connecting to each of the silhouettes.  Michael tries to get over to them, but he is being held back.  However, the taller of the two finally looks at him, revealing it to be Jeremy.  They lock eyes with each other for a moment.  Then, Jeremy breaks the chains, causing the Squip to disappear.  The spotlight fades, revealing the other silhouette as Christine.  She smiles and gives Jeremy a small friendly hug before letting go.  Jeremy then runs over to him and squeezes him tightly.  “I love you Michael,” Jeremy whispered before helping him up and leading him through the backstage door.  They were now in Michael bedroom.  Jeremy leads Michael to the bed.  They were both sitting on it.  It was about to lead where everyone in the gutter expects when suddenly it changes to Michael and Jeremy in a Mario Kart race._

 

Then the dream ends.  Michael opens his eyes to see the shower wall in front of him.   **_You still seem confused why I showed you this Michael,_ ** the Squip says, **_I showed you this because my job is to help you achieve your greatest desires.  Subconsciously, you want to be romantically involved with Jeremy.  I can help with that!  I already started by changing that dream before you woke up to embarrassment._ ** Michael frowns and finishes his shower quickly and quietly.  The calm of the water was gone.  He exits and wraps his towel around his waist.  The Squip takes the opportunity to appear again and lean against the door.   **_Michael, give me the chance to show you that I can help you!_ ** He frowns, “You can help me by not messing with my relationships or my friends.”  Michael lets out a sigh and leans against the sink while he talks, “I love Jeremy.  Some of that might be romantic, but that doesn’t matter.  Jeremy is straight and our friendship is way more important than your need to play matchmaker.”  And with that, he ends the topic by leaving the bathroom to get some clothes.

 

Jeremy is still curled up asleep when Michael walks out of the bathroom.  He decides to let Jeremy sleep as he changes into a warm maroon knitted sweater and a pair of jeans.  The Squip sits beside Jeremy while Michael changes.  It obviously still wanted to talk about the Jeremy topic.  However, to Michael’s surprise, it changes the conversation, **_So for this thing Brooke invited you to, the everyone that is going is all your friends who had been squipped previously?_ ** Michael nods as he finishes his outfit with his signature hoodie.  “Yes, and you aren’t going to cause any trouble, funny business, or anything of the sort!” He explains.  The computer nods and responds, **_Noted.  However I am going to remind you that I am programmed to help you achieve your desires.  I am not programmed for funny business Michael._ ** Michael accepts the answer as he goes upstairs.

 

Michael’s mom was in the kitchen cooking and getting ready for work as he walked in  “Morning mom!” He greets her while sliding into his chair.  She smiles at him, mildly surprised, “Morning Micha.  I wasn’t actually expecting to see you before I left for work.  How late were you two up last night?” Michael rolls his eyes as he grabs some bacon, “Um… I crashed around 4 AM I think.” This earns Michael an eye roll in response, “Micha, you two shouldn’t be staying up that late you know.  You are going to fall asleep before dinner tonight.”  Michael just smiles; he knows his mom isn’t going to force them to sleep, despite how right she is.  “Love you mom!” He says before eating his bacon.  She smiles, “I love you too Micha, but you are really gonna have a horrible sleep schedule when you are on your own.”  The Squip appears in the chair next to Michael, **_Your mother has a point with the sleep thing Michael.  Or should I say Micha?  Which name would you prefer?_ ** Michael quickly glares at the computer, _Nobody can call me Micha except my mom and Jeremy on occasion.  If it were up to me, you couldn’t call me anything at all._ The Squip nods and writes this info down on a little notepad it pulled out of thin air.  

 

“Just so you are aware,” Michael’s mom pulls him out of his conversation with the Squip, “I’m going out with Amelia tonight so there are some leftovers in the fridge for you.” Michael smiles slightly.  He hasn’t met this Amelia yet, but he has seen pictures from his mom’s dates with her and has had to listen to his mom talk about her countless times.  He honestly couldn’t tell what was worse, his mom with Amelia or Jeremy with Christine.  But based on what his mom has told him alone, he could confidently say that if he was forced to get a new stepmom, this Amelia character doesn’t seem that bad of an option.  She makes his mom happy, so that was good as well.  “Okay mom.  I will probably be out with Jeremy and the others anyway.  Brooke is holding a snow party today.” She smiles, “Alright then.  Stay safe!  Those roads are super slick!”  Michael rolls his eyes again, “You just ruined my plan of doing donuts while Rich surfs on top of the car!” She gives Michael a look before she starts cleaning up a bit.  “I mean it Michael,” She says, “One little slip, your car is out of control, and then you will end up somewhere dead in a ditch!” Luckily, he is saved from another driving lecture by Jeremy trudging into the kitchen.

 

Jeremy takes his place right next to Michael and yawns, “Morning… why didn’t wake me Michael?” Michael rolls his eyes as he eats a mouthful of eggs.  The Squip moves from its spot behind Jeremy’s chair to the other side of the table, **_You have a thing with not answering questions directed at you, Michael?_ **  He glares at the holographic Jeremy for a moment while not answering.  A slight smirk appeared as it frowns.  The other humans in the room luckily didn’t notice.  His mother smiles and places a loaded plate in front of Jeremy, “Good morning to you too Jeremy.  I honestly thought you two had come from an alternate dimension when Micha came up before you.  How is your father?”  Jeremy quickly swallows his load of eggs before responding, “He is good.  Been doing a whole lot better actually.  I think he is about to get a promotion at work but I was only half listening when he originally told me.” Michael’s mom laughs as she starts grabbing her things for work.  “How do either of you know anything if neither of you pay attention?” She says, “Anyways, I have to get going.  Micha, put the dishes in the dishwasher when you two are done.”  She comes over to Michael and kisses his head, “Have fun at Brooke’s!  OH!  And drive safe!  No driving over 40 in this!” She proceeds to ruffle Jeremy’s hair while saying, “You stay safe as well!  And tell your dad hi!  Goodbye!” Then she left.

 

 **_Your mother seems nice._ ** The Squip says after she leaves, **_I only have one question though.  I thought humans have 2 parental figures.  Why do you only have a mother Michael?_ ** Michael openly glares at the Squip and says, “Some humans only have one.  Now, stop trying to be a therapist.” Jeremy doesn’t look up from his food as he interrupted, “A therapy computer, a prime example of an oxymoron.” A loud laugh bubbles from the bottom of Michael’s stomach and bursts out.  Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Jeremy smiling and giggling himself as he eats.  The Squip doesn’t look amused.  If anything, it looks confused.   **_According to the Merriam-Webster Dictionary, an oxymoron is defined as “a combination of contradictory or incongruous words.”  I am confused as to how a “therapy computer” could be defined as an example of that._ ** Michael just laughs more before explaining, “Therapists are known for their empathy.  A computer is not even close to empathetic.”  The Squip frowns, **_Is that what humans call a “burn”?_ ** Michael laughs more and shrugs, “Eh, not exactly a burn but close.  Don’t worry about it.” Jeremy smiles, proud of himself.  He looked a lot more relaxed than he did yesterday, so Michael was happy too.

 

“Christine already texted me about the whole hang out at Brooke’s,” Jeremy changes the topic.  Michael almost totally forgot about the Christine drama.  He turns to Jeremy and asks, “Did you guys text each other about yesterday?” Jeremy nods, keeping his eyes on his eyes with a smile, “Yeah.  We decided that we are just going to not worry about it.  Just one awkward first kiss.  From now on, we are just gonna go our speed and YOU are not interfering anymore okay?”  Michael laughs, “Fine.  I will go hang up my diaper and heart arrows.”  One less thing on their plate now.  He is feeling much better now that Jeremy and Christine sorta figured it out.  Now he just has his own shit to deal with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone for all their comments and kudos on this so far! Every time I get an email about them, I end up smiling a whole bunch! So thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter featuring pinning Michael! The perfect little chapter before a bunch of angst! I hope you enjoy it!

Michael and Jeremy got to Brooke’s a little after noon.  They ended up being the last two people to get there.  Everyone else was out front trying to build a snowman when they arrived.  Well, Christine, Brooke, and Jenna were trying to build a snowman.  Rich kept trying to give the snowman a penis while Chloe and Jake were playing snow baseball with his crutches.   **_So these are your friends?  All of them have reportedly been squipped before from what I have collected is that correct?_ ** The Squip asks Michael from the backseat.  Michael glances at it and whispers, “Yes and you aren’t going to do anything weird or make me do anything weird while we are here!” The Squip nods,  **_As I have told you many times before Michael, I am not programmed to mess with your friends._ ** “Yeah I know,” he answers, “I just don’t completely trust you to stick with that yet.”  Jeremy looks to Michael, frowning slightly, “D-Do you want the rest of the guys to know about… that?” His head gestures to the back seat.  Michael quickly shakes his head before the Squip could give its opinion and proceeds to get out of the car.

 

Rich is the first to notice them walking up, “Hey!  Come help me!  Christine keeps kicking the snowman dick off.” The rest of their friends turn towards them and smile.  Jeremy laughs, “Well, she could just be making it proportional to its creator’s.” This made everyone but Rich practically die laughing.  Michael was laughing so hard his side hurt.  

 

Rich fights back a smile as he responds, “I’ll have you know, I’m actually 7 whole inches!”  The Squip appears and stands next to Rich.  It looks him up and down for a moment before declaring,  **_He is obviously lying.  If he is talking about height, he is about 5 feet.  But I am assuming you humans are discussing genital size which would be only-_ ** Michael doesn’t hear the actual size as a woosh of snow coming from Rich flies right by his head.  The cold radiating from it could be felt on his cheek.  Within seconds, the snow collides with Jeremy right behind him. 

 

Everyone goes quiet.  Jeremy wipes his face off and glares at Rich, “Hey!  Two can play this game,” He turns to Michael and gives him a small nod.  No more explanation was needed.  There is one little-known fact about Jeremy and Michael: they were expert snowball fighters.  The pair weren’t the most athletic, but their years of gaming gave them ideas and they happened to discover snow was the place to test them.  The only thing better than staying inside on a cold snowy day and playing video games turned out to be creating their own fight game style snow attacks.  These techniques have had about 10 years of development and perfection.  At this point, they were practically deadly.

 

Quickly, Michael shrugs off his heavy coat, revealing his signature hoodie underneath.  Jeremy was already making the ammo.  Michael starts helping, getting the snowball to a good 6 inches in diameter in under 7 seconds.  Before any of their friends could question what was happening, they loaded the coat with the snowball.  “CATAPULT!” They yelled in unison as the snowball was flung off the coat, directly at Rich.  There was only a small yelp before Rich was knocked down by the snowball.  Everyone else looks back and forth from Rich to Jeremy and Michael.  “WOAH DUDES!  THAT WAS SO FUCKING COOL!” Jake yells where he was seated on the steps.  Brooke’s mouth was just hanging open while Chloe was laughing again.  Jenna was taking a video ever since Michael took his coat off and Christine just looks at the two, “W-What… H-How?  That was so in sync but Michael aren’t you-” Rich cuts her off but a loud laugh as he stands up and yells, “THAT WAS AWESOME!  JEREMY YOU MADE THAT SO QUICKLY!” Jeremy shrugs and chuckles, “Secret talent!” Rich smirks and picks up a clump of snow while yelling, “THIS ISN’T OVER YET!”

 

That is how the Great Snowball War of New Jersey started in Brooke’s front yard.

 

Jeremy and Michael lead what they called “SnoWarriors” with Jenna now on their side.  Rich lead “The Snow Dogs,” recommended by his teammate Brooke with himself and Chloe agreeing to it.  Jake and Christine sat out, commentating and recording the battles (per Jenna’s request).  Collectively, they decided the winner of the war will be the team that managed to steal the team’s hat from their fort.  They were now about 20 minutes in and Michael would say their side was winning.  Their fort was in the front yard while the others were in the backyard.  Jenna was playing defensive in the fort, Jeremy was making ammo, and Michael was sneaking around the house in a sneak attack.  Nobody was around him when the Squip appeared again.

 

**_Michael, what is the exact purpose of this?  Wars usually have a goal and purpose.  This is just nonsense._ ** The glowing Jeremy says beside him.  Michael rolls his eyes.  This computer needed to learn the definition of fun.  He was just about to tell it off before it starts talking again,  **_I do in fact know the definition of fun.  I just do not completely understand human sources of amusement.  By the way, Rich and Chloe are about to appear around the corner and you will be outnumbered._ ** He doesn’t even have time to glare at the Squip before Rich and Chloe appears just like it said.  Michael yelps, “Jeremy!” As if magically summoned, Jeremy appears next to him with a smile, “Heere is here!  DEFENSE MACHINE STAT!” He yells proudly.  Michael groans.  No matter how much he may love Jeremy, his bad last name puns were going to kill Michael one of these days.  He quickly ducks behind Jeremy, who turns around and uses his coat as a shield against Chloe and Rich’s attack.  “Okay, now you guys are literally just using each other as a shield!” Chloe says as she tries throwing at Michael, only to hit the back of Jeremy’s coat.  What the two don’t see is the fast ammo Jeremy was making and quickly handing to Michael, who start throwing with both hands as fast as he could.  Throwing with his left was always gonna feel awkward, but he has gotten pretty decent at it.

 

However, what was never going to stop feeling awkward was how close to practically kissing Jeremy’s forehead Michael had to be just to see where he was throwing.  The Squip looks at this and smiles,  **_Michael, this is a prime opportunity!  You need to lean in just a little further to give him a kiss.  If he does not like it, you can claim it was a mistake._ ** _ You really need to shut up or we are gonna lose this fight tic-tac.   _ Michael thinks.  With just a little adjusting, the snowball from his left-hand goes perfectly through the Squip, making it yelp and glitch out.  Now he can just focus on Chloe and Rich.

 

Rich and Chloe duck at the onslaught.  “Oh!  The Dogs can’t keep up with these Warriors!” Jake says from the sidelines as Christine laughs next to him with Jenna’s phone.  The Squip watches on.  As they are throwing and laughing, Michael could swear he saw a small genuine smile on the Squip's face as it takes notes.  They were all pulled out of the battle by Brooke cheering from the front yard, “WE WON!  THE SNOW DOGS WON!”  Jenna yells as well, “WHERE THE HELL DID YOU EVEN COME FROM!?”  Everyone runs to the front yard where Brooke was proudly wearing the SnoWarriors hat while Jenna was lying in the fort, defeated.  “NOOOOO!” Michael yells before collapsing into the snow.  Michael’s hoodie became even more soaked as his coat was still lying in the snow somewhere.  He shivers slightly, the cold starting to really affect him.  But then, Jeremy lands on him while laughing.  Everything felt warmer.  Michael can’t help but laugh along.

 

Christine and Brooke tug the boys up.  After Jeremy stands up, Christine taps his shoulder and whispers something to him.  Michael couldn’t hear anything she said as Rich was yelling, “As Captain of the winners, I say we go in before my dick freezes off!”  With the mention of the cold, Michael realizes how he still didn’t have his coat on and was slowly becoming a micicle.  A shiver runs down his spine.  Looking around, he finds his coat lying a couple feet from the fort.  Michael rushes over and grabs it while saying, “For once, I agree with Short Dick.”  Jake tries to hold back his laughter as Rich didn’t even notice the comment.  “I think this calls for hot choco!” Brooke announces.  Jeremy looks between Brooke and Christine for a moment before saying, “Um… Christine and I will meet you guys in there in a little bit.” 

  
Michael is tempted to stay back with them.  They are definitely going to talk about their relationship, and considering both of them have come to him for help about this exact subject, he felt slightly entitled to listen in.   **_Michael, you need to go inside._ ** The Squip appears before him.   **_You are literally going to catch pneumonia if you stay out here any longer.  As for the Jeremy situation, I could help you get rid of Christine._ ** Michael shakes his head while saying aloud, “Alright then lovebirds!  Remember PDA is frowned upon!” Before anyone else, including the Squip, could say anything, Michael rushes inside.  The sooner he gets this computer out of his head, the better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOME CHAPTER WARNINGS!  
> Eating Disorder  
> Abuse Implied  
> Lots of cussing  
> Discussion of cheating
> 
> I really hope I didn't miss any but I got the big ones! Weirdly this chapter is a lot tamer than the original draft of it. Still, angsty chapter that is almost 5000 words long!

The warm interior of Brooke’s house was heaven.  Michael sheds his soaked hoodie by the door to dry before walking into the living room.  On the far wall, the huge brick fireplace was crackling.  There were enough seats for everyone; beanbags had been placed to make up for the lack of spots on the couch and chairs.  He gladly flops into the one closest to the fireplace.  Rich “helps” Jake to one of the recliners.  By “helping,” Rich take the place of Jake’s right crutch and instead using it to point the way to the recliner.  Once Jake is seated, Rich takes the beanbag next to the chair.  Chloe lies across a second recliner like she owns it.  Jenna chooses to take the beanbag across from Michael.  “Who wants hot choco?” Brooke asks, hovering near the kitchen entrance.  If any of them actually said no, Michael couldn’t hear it.  Brooke probably couldn’t hear a no either, as she just counts all of them up before turning into the kitchen. 

 

“Jakey!  When you gonna get off these crutches?” Rich asks as pushes the crutches out of his face.  Jake starts explaining how he had an appointment on Monday, but Michael doesn’t pay attention.  His attention is taken up by the Squip, who was currently walking around the room.  It ends up sitting on the coffee table while watching Jake.

 

_ No funny business remember?   _ Michael quietly reminds the computer.  It turns towards him and frowns slightly,  **_I am not programmed for any “funny business” Michael.  I am just gathering data and observations.  Also, you should probably at least pretend to pay attention to your friends._ ** Michael resists the temptation to roll his eyes.  The conversation moves on from Jake just as the hot chocolate comes out.  “Thank you.” Michael takes the steaming mug from Brooke with a smile.  She moves on to place two extra mugs on the coffee table right next to the Squip.  But no one else would know that.  In his mug, mini marshmallows bobbed on the surface in the form of a smiley face.  He cracked a small smile at it before taking a sip.   **_WARNING!_ ** The Squip yelps as the drink burns the inside of Michael’s mouth.  It sticks it’s finger into one of the mugs next to him before quickly removing it,  **_Michael this is too hot for consumption!  It is currently at about 83 degrees Celsius!  It is practically still boiling.  Let it cool down._ ** Michael smiles,  _ And hell has frozen over inside of me.  It actually balances out! _  His grip on the mug tightened as he was about to take a big gulp.  The Squip the quickly disappeared from his view.  Perfect time to enjoy his choco now.  But, as Michael was about to take a drink, his hands stopped.  He couldn’t move.  All of his focused transferred to moving his arms.  But nothing happened.  Panicking, he watched as his arms slowly brought the mug back down to his lap.   _ WHY CAN’T I MOVE YOU MOTHER FUCKER!?   _ Michael screams mentally.   **_I apologize for the suddenness, but you should not be drinking that hot of drinks that fast you may get hurt.  I am programmed to stop you from harming yourself._ ** Ah yes, hot choco, the ultimate killer.  The tic-tac took over his body to stop himself from a sweet fiery poison with a marshmallow smile.

 

_ When can I get rid of you again?   _ Michael asks.   **_I am unsure yet.  But, I have a plan to figure out._ ** The Squip explains.  Across the room, Michael sees Christine and Jeremy walk in.  They were holding hands as they sit side by side on the sofa.  Well, everything with them seemed fixed.  At least now he doesn’t have to worry about being their relationship counselor.   **_Besides,_ ** the computer continues,  **_part of that plan requires me conversing with your friends anyways.  This seems like an opportune time._ ** This was not going to end well.

 

Michael desperately tries to move anything on his body.  But nothing responded.  It didn’t even feel real.  The little bubbling in his stomach grew into anxiety.   _ Hey!  Stop this!  This counts as funny business you fucker!   _ Michael demands.  The Squip doesn’t pay attention.  Instead, it takes advantage of the current lull of conversation to speak using Michael: “ **Hey, so I was wondering if you guys can answer something for me.** ”  All the eyes in the room turned to him.  This wasn’t making the anxiety in his stomach any better.  He could see that his eyes meet Jeremy’s, who looks suspicious at Michael.   **_Michael, calm down._ ** The Squip says.  Michael almost mistakes it for Jeremy speaking considering it was the same voice.  **_You will be back in control in a moment.  If you keep having a panic attack, we are going to have to leave._ ** _ GET OUT OF MY BODY AND THEN MAYBE I WOULDN’T BE HAVING A PANIC ATTACK SHITHEAD!   _ Michael hears the Squip sigh.  

 

“Michael?  What is it?” Jeremy asks cautiously.   _ THE SQUIP HAS TAKEN OVER ME!   _ Michael screams, but to no avail.  A shock travels down his spine.   **_Michael you are going to have to trust me._ ** The Squip tells him.  But he shouldn’t trust it!  Nothing this Squip has done since they have entered the house did anything to make Michael want to trust it.  Another shock runs down his spine.  This time, he swears he heard himself actually hiss in pain at it.  The Squip doesn’t waste any more time.  It says, “ **I was wondering how bad all of your experiences with the Squips were.  Like I know they were bad, but how bad?** ” A third, more powerful shock came.  Quietly, he hears the Squip mutter, “ **Ow!  Shit…** ”  A couple moments later, Michael slowly came back into control of his body.  The glitchy holographic form of Jeremy appeared once again on the coffee table.  But it didn’t look happy.  From what Michael could tell, it looked like it was in… pain?

 

There is no time to try and understand what was happening with the Squip as Rich quickly stands up, “Why do you want to know?  You already know how bad it was!” Michael takes deep breaths, trying not to look at Rich in the eyes.  Out of the corner of his sight, he can see the Squip, who recovered quickly and pulled out its notepad.  “Um… well… I didn’t… um…” Michael tries to explain himself, “it’s just… shit… um…” The Squip looks at Michael,  **_Calm down Michael.  Repeat after me._ ** He didn’t want to listen to the Squip though.  This wouldn’t be happening if it wasn’t for it!  But he felt like he didn’t have a choice.   **_I know how it was from an outside perspective-_ ** Michael takes a slow breath before repeating, “Like, I know how it was from an outside perspective…”  **_But I never understood how it actually affected you guys, like mentally._ ** “But I never understood how it actually affected you guys, like mentally.  That’s all.” The Squip smiles slightly, giving Michael a small nod.   **_See?  Everything is okay._ **

 

Rich continues to glare at Michael.  However, before he can say anything else, Christine stands up.  “It used out insecurities against us,” She starts, “Like… mine originally explained how they can make everything easy.  All I had to do was obey it, and I did.  It was so manipulative and I could only see it after it was all said and done.” After she is done, she sits back down and sips her choco quietly.  Everything turns quiet.  Even Rich bites his lip and sits back down.

 

It was a couple more moments before Chloe breaks the silence, “The Squip called me a slut.  Like Chris said, it basically just manipulated me.  It actually felt amazing for the most part to actually have it in.  But, I only had it active for a few hours.” Her tone was casual, more like this was just a bad date than some traumatizing event they all still felt the effects of.  However, the attention quickly shifts off of Chloe.  

 

Jake takes the attention by gesturing to his casts.  “These babies are broken all because of the things,” he explains, “When we were all in the hospital, the docs told me I was lucky I was gonna be able to walk again.  I couldn’t feel pain while I had it, but I almost completely lost the use of my legs.”  Michael’s Squip frowns before walking over to Jake's legs.  It X-Rays them, which somehow Michael can see as well.  Both of them cringe slightly as they see the still cracked bones.  The Squip writes down a couple notes while muttering.   **_How have you humans not gone extinct yet?  I am surprised Jake did not die with all those cracks in his legs.  And he is going to be able to use them again?  Remind me to make sure you never break your legs like that._ **

 

Brooke looks around at everybody.  Her usually bubbly smile was replaced by a sad frown.  Carefully, she quietly grabs some of the empty mugs scattered around.  Nobody else really notices as Jake, Chloe, and Christine talked about how it felt and what they all shared from the experience.  Jenna, Rich, and Jeremy all stayed completely silent, choosing to stare at anything other than another human being.  However, the Squip notices Brooke.   **_Michael, ask Brooke for her opinion._ ** Michael looks back and forth from the holograph and Brooke for a moment.  In his gut, he still doesn’t trust the Squip.  But for some reason, he feels like he should listen to it for this instant.  “Brooke, what about you?” Michael asks, “What was your experience with the Squip?”

 

Everyone turns silent again, turning to Brooke this time.  She looks around the room again before putting the empty mugs back down on the coffee table.  Her hands play with the ends of her fluffy sweater sleeves.  “Well… um… like they all said, it was only on for a little bit, and it wasn’t until I was off backstage at the play where it actually started talking to me.  It told me I was unlovable, and it was going to make everybody love me and also get revenge on Jeremy for cheating on me.”  Brooke wraps her arms around herself, being quiet for a moment.  It seemed like she was done but wasn’t finished at the same time.  Eventually, she continued with a small laugh, “You know… having all my previous relationships end in the dude cheating on me, it was pretty easy to just agree and let it take over.  I am just used to being used at this point.”

 

Chloe bites her lip and looks away from Brooke.  Michael could only describe her look as a look of guilt, which was weird coming from Chloe.  Even from the first time he had ever met her back in the 3rd grade, Michael always knew her as the unapologetic bitch.  He has never once seen Chloe feel guilty for anything.  If Chloe admitted she was guilty of something, she didn’t show that she was sorry.  Their sophomore year, she had destroyed their biology teacher’s desk during study hall because he apparently stole her phone.  When the principal came into the classroom to discuss this with her, she flipped him off and just accepted her 3-day suspension.  But right now, Chloe looked genuinely guilty over hearing Brooke’s experience.  Sadly, Michael could understand why.

 

Brooke picks the mugs up before saying, “But, it’s better now.  I don’t feel like I am being used now.  I feel more independent.  So… thanks.” And with that, she takes all the empty mugs into the kitchen.  “I’m gonna go help her,” Chloe quickly mentions as she rushes into the kitchen after her.

 

**_So it is seeming like the 1.7 Squip did have some positive effects._ ** The Squip on the tables mentions as it looks at its notes.   _ What!?  You are actually saying it’s a good thing!?   _ Michael ponders.  It turns to him with a nod,  **_Yes.  Brooke would have never gotten to feel more independent and confident otherwise.  And Christine seems to have a better understanding of her life and manipulative behavior!  Chloe she… well… she seems less like a… mean person than your memories describe her!  Then Jake…_ ** It stops, looking down at the notes and then back at Jake.  After a moment, it turns back toward Michael,  **_Okay I can not justify Jake’s broken legs and how that can be good.  But!  The others prove that there is some good that came out of these Squips!_ ** Michael frowns.  The longer this goes on, the more uncomfortable he is with his own Squip.  The thing thinks the shit his friends have gone through turned out to be a positive thing.  But they do seem in a better place don’t they?  Michael starts to get a headache thinking about it as he holds his head in his hands.   **_Michael?  Please pay attention.  I still need personal accounts from Jenna, Jeremy, or Rich but now the whole room is concerned about you._ **

 

Sure enough, when Michael looked up, everybody in the room was staring at him.  “Michael are you okay?” Christine asks for what Michael can assume was not the first time based on her tone.  “Y-Yeah… I am fine.  I was just…” His words die off.  From the coffee table, the Squip frowns and puts its notepad in its pocket.  Striding over to him, it softly speaks,  **_Michael, repeat after me.  I was just wondering what it was like for Jenna, Jeremy, and Rich considering they had it in longer than just a few hours._ ** For some reason, Michael couldn’t think of anything better to do or say.  So he repeated it.  As soon as he says it, Jeremy looks away from him.  For the first time in 12 years, his expression is unreadable.  Michael doesn’t even dare look at Rich.  Instead, his gaze lands on Jenna, who kept playing with her phone case.  The silence persisted for what felt like forever.  But then, Jenna quietly broke it, “The Squip forced me to stop eating…”

 

Everyone stared at Jenna.  It was that moment that Michael noticed her hoodie was slightly too large; she could practically drown in it.  “It was just a few days,” Jenna explains, “But the Squip shocked me practically every time I saw food, saying I needed to lose weight to be popular.  Like, I wasn’t completely starving, I ate cereal for breakfast every day but that was it.” The Squip looks to Michael.  It was obviously not quite sure how to react to this information.   _ Still, think they are all good now? _  He asks the computer.  But before the Squip could respond, Jenna looks straight at Michael and continues, “The worst part of it was that the Squip somehow gave me more energy.  The less I ate, the better it made me feel.  After the play though, I felt like hell.  I still feel phantom shocks everytime I try to eat.”

 

Looking at the Squip, Michael could tell it was having a hard time putting a positive spin on this one.   **_Well… um… she seems to be doing better now!  Plus, she knows that those habits are dangerous now!_ ** Michael starts to feel slightly sick about hearing his Squip trying to defend its kind.  But, it was obvious the Squip was struggling to see the good.

 

“So what are you doing now?” Christine asks, “Are you eating again?”  Jenna smiles slightly at her and answers, “Been seeing a doctor and a therapist to help.  Been slowly improving over the past month.  Crazy what a few days with that thing in actually did.”  She clears her throat and then turns to Rich with a concerned look, “But, now that I shared my tales, Rich has some explaining to do.”

 

Rich stands up defensively.  His voice was loud towards Jenna, “What do you mean I have ‘explaining’ to do!?”  She frowns and stands up, towering over Rich. “I saw you sleeping on a bench in the park by the school!” Jenna says, “You had your backpack as a pillow and a duffel bag at your feet.”  Rich goes pale.  Chloe and Brooke happened to walk back into the room right after Rich stood up.  Brooke was going to say something to the group but quickly stayed quiet.  They stare at Rich cautiously, causing everyone else to start staring at him as well.  If Rich has been homeless, he sure doesn’t look like it.  As far as Michael could see, his hair was washed and combed into his usual quiff.  The red streak was fading, but that just needed to be redyed.  Rich didn’t smell bad either.  Nothing that Michael could notice pointed to Rich being homeless.  If he was homeless, he didn’t want anyone to know, which just served to confuse Michael.

 

**_Rich’s shoes were not made for the snow._ ** The Squip appears beside Rich, mentioning the dirty, almost completely unwearable shoes that he wore,  **_If would not make sense that he would be wearing these shoes today unless they were the only pair he has.  According to my data, he got these a little before Halloween.  The were in basically perfect condition until about 2 weeks ago if I am looking at your memories correctly.  The only way they could be like that after 2 weeks would be practically 24/7 use._ ** Michael hated that this Squip was right most of the time.  It just made his stomach bubble.  But the exact emotion the bubbling was not clear to Michael himself.

 

Rich stayed silent.  He was petrified to his spot.  If Jake could have stood up without his clunky crutches, he would have as he asks the question they all were thinking, “You’re homeless?”  There was no response from Rich.  He just continued to be frozen where he stood.  Despite already being short, he looked even smaller somehow.  The tough exterior Rich usually kept, even after the Squip deactivated, was completely gone.  “I…. I….” Rich stutters, struggling to find the right words,  But Jake doesn’t give him the opportunity to finish, “Why haven’t you told us?  How long have you been out there living on the streets and sleeping on park benches?!”  If it was even possible for Rich to get even smaller, he did when Jake’s voice grew.  “... 2 weeks,” Rich whispers, “I sorta got kicked out and left on my own at the same time.”

 

**_Told you it was two weeks._ ** The Squip says somewhat proudly.  Michael glares at it.  Yeah, it’s a computer, but shouldn’t computers have better timing?   _ Stay quiet.   _ He quietly commands it before turning his attention back to Rich and Jake.

 

Rich crosses his arms like he was tightly hugging himself.  Tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.  “I-I was scared to tell you guys,” Rich admits, “You guys kept saying how cheerful I looked after this whole Squip ideal.  And I was… at school at least.  My dad is worse than the fucking ninth circle of Hell and without the tic tac in my head helping me out, it just got even worse.  One day, I just couldn’t fucking take it anymore and I left while flipping him off and telling him I was bisexual so he will never want me back in that hell hole ever again.  I didn’t want you guys finding out how shitty I actually am or think that I am super needy and the person I was while the fucking computer was active wasn't actually fucking me at all and hate me because of it and-” Michael was pretty sure Rich could have kept going for a couple more hours if it wasn’t for Jake grabbing his crutches and standing up.

 

“Rich, do you wanna stay with me?  My grandparents have an extra room.” Jake offers as he stumbles over to him.  Rich hesitates.  He looked torn, like he was internally battling with himself.  Eventually, he shook his head, “N-No… I can’t… I n-need to go now though.” Before anyone could do anything, Rich runs.  The living room fills with shouts of his name as he retreats.  Michael feels the bubbling in his stomach increase.  It’s a weird mixture of guilt and discomfort.  

 

Jake tries running after Rich after everyone stops yelling, but Christine stops him, “Jake there is no way you are going to be able to catch up with him.”  He reluctantly stops and sits back down.

 

The Squip quietly watches this before turning to Michael,  **_This is not what I was planning for the outcome of this, and we have not heard from Jeremy yet._ ** “And you really think I am going to force him to say anything after all this?” Michael tells the computer.  The Squip quickly stands up and starts walking over to him with a concerned expression.  Jeremy’s concerned expression.  The form it had still messed with his brain.  “And can you please like go back to Keanu or something?  You looking like that makes it hard for me to ignore you!” Michael complains while closing his eyes in order to block out the holographic vision.   **_Michael that is the point.  I do not want you ignoring me!  Also, you said all of that out-_ ** The Squip was interrupted by Jenna yelling, “What the fuck Michael!?”

__

_ Well shit…  _ Michael thinks as he opens his eyes.  All of his friends were staring at him.  Jenna, Jake, and Chloe all looked pissed while Brooke, Christine, and Jeremy just looked worried.  The Squip still looked like Jeremy, but it had its head in its hands.  He bites his lip and looks away from everyone.  Deep down, he knows he should be explaining what was happening, but staying quiet seemed like the better option.  Maybe it would help any future yelling.  But that hope was destroyed with Jake shouting, “After what we all went through, you decided to buy one yourself?!”  “Why the fuck would you do that?” Chloe questions, “If this is some sort of revenge plot or something for what Jeremy did then it sucks!”

 

“Hey!” Jeremy shouts as he stands up, “Michael didn’t choose to take the fucking pill alright he got tricked into it!”  Chloe, Jake, and Jenna all back down, there faces looking more sympathetic.  Michael watches as the Squip gives Jeremy a small smile before disappearing.  Quickly, Michael lost all the feeling in his body.  He wasn’t in control again.   _ NO, YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!  YOU ARE JUST GOING TO MESS THIS UP MORE!   _ Michael pleas with the Squip while trying to move any part of his body.  A short shock runs down his spine as the Squip ignores him.  “ **Thanks Jeremy,** ” it says, “ **What he said is true.  I did not get a Squip on purpose.  But since I have it and do not have the ability to deactivate it currently, I wanted to know how bad you guys had it.  But Jeremy, you haven’t told me anything.** ”  Even after everything that has happened, the computer still wanted all its ‘data’.  This makes Michael fantasize multiple ways of murdering it.  Sadly, none of them would work.  Another shock traveled down his spine as Jeremy turns towards him.

 

“You want to know what I went through?” Jeremy quietly asks.  He keeps direct eye contact with Michael.  The Squip nods Michael’s head as yet another shock, more painful than the last, travels through him.  Jeremy takes a deep breath and walks towards Michael.  “I am not going to tell you until you stop controlling Michael.” Tears were gathering in the corners of Jeremy’s eyes.  Michael could feel that the Squip wasn't expecting that.  It starts to respond, “ **Jeremy, I do not know what you are talking about I am- OW!** ” A huge shock attacks him.  Each shock kept getting more painful than the last.   _ STOP SHOCKING ME!   _ Michael says as more shocks continue to attack him.  “ **I am not shocking- OW- you Michael!** ” The Squip says.  After what felt like an eternity of shocks, they stop and Michael collapsed onto the beanbag below him.  Despite feeling stings of aftershocks and soreness from some of the more powerful shocks, Michael moves his arms around.  He was back in control.  The Squip appears next to the coffee table, collapsed in a heap of glitchy holographic mess.

 

Jeremy kneels down next to Michael.  “Michael?  You okay?” He asks, less confident than he had been earlier.  The tears gathered at the corner of his eyes threatened to fall.  Michael felt tracks of his own tears tracing his cheeks.  Despite this, he smiles softly and answers, “Yeah I’m okay.  Just some shocks.” With the mention of the shocks, his gaze falls again to the Squip, who was now leaning against the coffee table.  The glitchiness it had when it was in a pile on the floor was still there, but not as intensely.  Its face was similar to Jeremy’s current face.  Even though it was a computer, it seemed like it was in pain.  “The Squip isn’t looking too well though,” Michael mentions.

 

A frown appears on Jeremy’s face, “What do you mean it isn’t looking too well?” Michael bites his lip.  How was he supposed to explain the Squip looks like Jeremy and his face is Jeremy’s ‘in pain’ face without sounding completely weird?   **_Just tell him.  There is only a .073% chance Jeremy will actually not believe you or find you weird._ ** The Squip says while it starts to stand up,  **_Now as for why I look like I am in pain, it is because of those shocks.  I am not completely sure how they occurred but I do know it is because I was controlling you without your consent for so long._ ** Michael frowns.  He didn’t want to listen to the Squip after everything that has happened in the past hour, but there wasn’t really another option.  With a deep breath, Michael looks at Jeremy and explains, “It looks like you.  And because I have been your best friend for 12 years, I can practically read your mind by just looking at you.  I can see when you are upset or in pain and it translated to the Squip somehow.”  Jeremy’s eyes widen and he opens his mouth to say something, but then stops.  He wonders what he was going to say and sorta wishes he could actually read Jeremy’s mind.

 

“This Squip doesn’t seem quite like ours,” Jenna points out while watching Michael carefully, “Especially since it can change to a form other than Keanu Reeves, Jack Nicholson, Sean Connery, or anime female.” He had almost forgotten anybody other than Jeremy was actually in the room.  It was startling when Jenna started talking.

 

Brooke quickly agrees with Jenna, “Yeah, and it didn’t sound as… confident?  Like, what I remember from mine, it was like Chloe.  It did whatever it had to so it could achieve its goal.  No offense Chlo.”  Chloe shrugs and smiles at her, “Eh none taken.  It’s kinda like a complement if you think about it.” The Squip, on the other hand, looks at Brooke with a frown,  **_Michael, I take offense to that.  I am programmed to be very confident!_ ** He rolls his eyes and turns to Brooke and Jenna.  “It’s a Squip 2.0,” Michael explains, “The Squips you all had were apparently 1.7 which means there are apparently lots of differences.  Probably why it wants to know about all of your guy's experiences.”

 

Jake clears his throat and addresses everyone from the recliner, “This sounds weird and like a problem and all but I wanna remind you all that Rich is currently out wandering the streets all alone and HOMELESS and none of us are doing anything about it.”  Michael bites his lip, the guilt he had in his stomach earlier quickly returning.  However, he was grateful for the distraction from him and the Squip.  “Yeah Jake’s right,” he says, “How about some of us go and find RIch while the rest of us stay here?” Jake smiles slightly and grabs his crutches.  While standing up, Chloe takes charge, “Alright then.  None of this whole 2.0 business or anything is over yet, but Jenna, Jake, and I will go look for Rich and bring him back here.  Jeremy, Christine, and Brooke will stay here with 2.0 and get rid of any possible Mountain Dew in the house.” Nobody argued with the plan.  Within the next 5 minutes, Chloe, Jake, and Jenna had walked out the door and left the rest of them in a painfully awkward silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so tempted to write like a whole chapter that was just telling Rich's story since I planned that all out so much and I am sorta tempted to write a side oneshot on it. Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter despite how hard it was to write sometimes because I had multiple ideas on how I wanted it to play out but didn't know what to go with. Anyways, I promise the next chapter is gonna be a bit happier!


End file.
